Early development of gliders and glider models actually presided the development of powered aircraft by many years. Such gliders were fabricated and studied as practitioners in the art endeavored to understand the principles of flight and aerodynamics. The first heavier than air flying devices were gliders in one form or another. Initially perhaps, gliders were fabricated and shaped to resemble birds or other flying animals. Over time however, practitioners studying flight realized a basic principle of aerodynamic lift which allowed greater freedom in designing glider craft which did not necessarily resemble a bird. The basic structure which evolved comprised any elongated fuselage supporting pairs of outwardly extending wings and a vertical tail surface. Portions of the wing and tail surfaces are pivotally secured to the supporting structure to impart control forces for adjusting the trim and flight path of the glider.
As the development of gliders became more understood and sophisticated, toy gliders began to appear having shapes and fabrications which generally mimic the larger glider craft. Such toy often have preset control surfaces for trimming flight. Despite the tendency of practitioners in the toy and craft arts to fabricate gliders which resemble glider aircraft, a variety of "fanciful" shapes such as monsters, animals, or the like have also been provided.
While no doubt initial glider toys were launched by being thrown or dropped from some high position, various types of launchers have been developed. Perhaps the most pervasive type of glider toy launcher is found in glider toy launchers which employ an elongated rubberband or spring. The principle for operation for such launchers is relatively simple and comprises drawing the glider toy rearwardly against the spring or rubberband to store energy therein. When the glider is released the engagement of the spring or rubberband propels the glider toy forwardly with sufficient speed to launch its flight. Not surprisingly, a variety of launching devices for use with glider toys have been provided by practitioners in the toy arts.
An early example of such rubberband launched glider toys is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,224 issued to McInnis which sets forth a TOY AEROPLANE OR GLIDER having a glider formed of a fuselage opposed wings and a tail rutter apparatus. A handle device supports a U-shaped rubberband while the glider supports an elongated centerline rod. The centerline rod is placed within the end portion of the rubberband and the combination thereof is drawn away from the handle to stretch the rubberband. When the rubberband is released the combination of the glider and the elongated rod is propelled forwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,412 issued to Mihalinec which sets forth a GLIDER TOY ASSEMBLY having a glider comprising a fuselage and opposed wings as well as a rear tail and elevator structure. The undersurface of the glider includes a notch which receives a portion of a rubberband or the like. The notch is shaped to engage the rubberband in the rearward direction and release it in the forward direction. The rubberband is supported by a fork-like handle similar to a sling-shot. In addition, the wings of the glider are pivoted during the launch process and extend forwardly during.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,001 issued to Hauck sets forth AERIAL TOY having a folded glider defining a frontal portion supporting a rubberband or the like. The launch is carried forward by grasping one end of the rubberband and drawing the glider rearward and thereafter releasing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,930 issued to Hirtle et al sets forth TOY AIRPLANE LAUNCHER having a launch platform for supporting two toy airplanes each of which include a rubberband engaging portion an a depending projection. The platform includes apparatus for restraining the airplane in a cocked position after the airplane is drawn against the resilient force of the rubberband. A trigger mechanism releases the airplane and launches it in a manner resembling the catapult of a aircraft carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,460 issued to Robertson sets forth a GLIDER WITH FLEXING WING in which a portion of the glider wing is flexible or pivotally moveable to alter the flight path of the glider.
In addition to gliders resembling aircrafts such as those set forth above, various other differently shaped gliding toys have been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,448 issued to Ishikawa sets forth a GLIDER PLANE SET having a launcher base configured in the shape of a miniature aircraft helmet and defining a thumb receiving recess therein. An elongated rubberband or the like is secured to the base and engages the underside of the glider for launching purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,217 issued to Miller et al sets forth a TOY FOAM PLASTIC GLIDER WITH DETACHABLE PYLON WINGS which functions as a conventional glider with the wings attached and which facilitates removal of the wings to facilitate flightless play with the toy animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,976 issued to Kirk sets forth a GLIDER TOY having an elongated light-weight flexible resilient body supporting a frontal weight therein. The glider is launched by simply throwing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,690 issued to Johnson sets forth a FLYING FIGURE TOY GLIDER having a body portion of low density construction such as foam and having the appearance of a superhero with an outwardly extending cape wing structure. Transparent portions extend the wing structure to provide sufficient wing surface for flight.
While the forgoing described prior art devices have generally improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore easily operated, effective and amusing glider toy sets.